


Страшилки детские и взрослые

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то рассказывает страшные истории. А кто-то не дожидается развязки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшилки детские и взрослые

**Author's Note:**

> Отказ: "Магазинчик Ужасов" целиком принадлежит глубокоуважаемой Акино Матсури. Не извлекаю никакой выгоды, только мое личное удовольствие.

Иногда, когда Леон приходил в магазин, чтобы побыть с Крисом, он рассказывал так называемые "страшные истории". Ди смеялся про себя: истории, происходившие с его клиентами, нарушившими контракт, были гораздо страшнее. Но поднимать эту тему при мальчике было неразумно. Поэтому он улыбался и слушал. В детских страшилках, рассказываемых детективом, было некое странное очарование.

Это, должно быть, забавно, что спустя столько времени Ди все еще вспоминает эти страшилки. Вернее, одну из них.

– "Девочка, девочка, Черная рука ищет твой город!" – рассказывал Леон драматическим шепотом.

Крис, сидя между ними на диване, прижимался к плечу Ди, смотрел на брата восторженно-испуганными глазами и вдохновенно боялся.

– "Девочка, девочка, Черная рука ищет твою улицу!"

Ди тогда еще не знал, насколько опасно и детективу, и его брату находиться рядом с ним. Не знал, насколько шокирующим окажется это открытие. Многого не знал. Он просто улыбался и слушал.

– "Девочка, девочка, Черная рука стучится в твою дверь!"

Громкий, зловещий стук, раздавшийся вслед за этими словами, заставил Криса подскочить от неожиданности с испуганным мысленным взвизгом, едва не перевернув чайный столик.

Ди вытирал разлитый чай и улыбался. Леон, довольный розыгрышем, заливисто смеялся. Крис, успокоившись, сидел на диване, переводя сияющие глаза с одного из них на другого, и радовался мирному вечеру.

Иногда, Ди почти готов признать, что скучает по… но "почти" не считается.

За многие километры от Лос-Анжелеса, в зоомагазине графа Ди звонит антикварный телефон.

– Граф, в городе появился приезжий, американец, разыскивающий ваш зоомагазин. Высокий, хорошо сложенный, светловолосый. Кажется, его зовут Лео.

Ди вежливо благодарит за информацию и вешает трубку.

"Девочка, девочка, Черная рука нашла твой город", звучит в памяти Ди голос детектива, а перед глазами встает его открытое, смеющееся лицо. Ди грустно улыбается и начинает собираться к отъезду.

– Леон в квартале отсюда, – сообщает тотетсу хмуро, и Ди говорит:

– Уходим.

Ди никогда не досиживает до стука в дверь.


End file.
